dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Legends Vol 1 4
Cry 'Havoc... ! :"Who among you will be the first to lend his heart, his mind, his soul - to the cause of a new America?" ::--'G. Gordon Godfrey' Summary Volume: 1 Issue: 4 Month: February Year: 1987 Credits Head Writer: John Ostrander Writers: Len Wein Cover Artists: John Byrne Pencilers: John Byrne Inkers: Karl Kessel Colourists: Tom Ziuko Editors: Mike Gold Synopsis Cast of Characters: *Amanda Waller *Andy *Batman *Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) *Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) *Bronze Tiger *Captain Boomerang (Digger Harkness) *Chronos (David Clinton) *Count Vertigo *Darkseid *Deadshot *DeSaad *Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) *Enchantress *Fungus Soufflé (Shirley) *G. Gordon Godfrey *Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) *Inza Nelson *Joey *Joker *Ms. Magnificent (Emma Sue) *Phantom Stranger *Rick Flag *Ronald Reagan Locations *Apokolips :*Armagetto *Chicago *Gotham City *Los Angeles *New York City *Salem :*Tower of Fate *Star City *Washington DC Items *Batarang *Blue Beetle's Bug *Boom-tube *Captain Boomerang's Bombarangs *Captain Boomerang's Razorangs *Fire Pits of Apokolips *Green Lantern Ring *Orb of Nabu First Appearances: Andy (a Star City police officer); Fungus Soufflé (Shirley, a Joker groupie); Joey (a Star City police officer); Ms. Magnificent (Emma Sue) Final Appearances: Andy, Fungus Soufflé, Joey, Ms. Magnificent Synopsis: All across the United States, the influence of the insidious G. Gordon Godfrey continues to spread. More and more people fall under his sway and turn against the heroes they once cherished. The President of the United States has suspended all super-powered beings from engaging in acts of vigilantism. Members of the nation’s criminal element take advantage of the opportunity to commit even more daring acts of crime. In Star City, Black Canary saves two police officers from Count Vertigo. Rather than show gratitude however, one of them opens fire on her. Black Canary runs off as one officer accidentally shoots his partner. In Gotham City, Batman is one of the few costumed vigilantes ignoring the President's cease-fire edict. He stops the Joker in the middle of one of his infamous killing sprees. He smashes his fist into the villain's face and drags him away. In Los Angeles, Green Lantern Guy Gardner stops a gang of criminal bodybuilders from committing wanton acts of vandalism. In Chicago, the Blue Beetle fights with Chronos the time-thief, but fails to prevent him from stealing a series of antique clocks from a museum. In Salem, Massachusetts in the eerie mystical edifice known as the Tower of Fate, Kent Nelson realizes that it is time to come out of retirement and take action. He dons the helmet of Nabu, and becomes Doctor Fate. Fate tells his "wife" Inza Nelson that he will return once the balance has been restored. In Washington DC, Rick Flag frees Captain Boomerang from custody as part of his deal for serving time with the new Suicide Squad. Boomerang travels to New York and takes advantage of the lack of super-hero activity by throwing his patented bombarangs at storefront properties. The Flash and Changeling arrive and engage Boomerang. Meanwhile, G. Gordon Godfrey continues to influence the masses. He encourages people to strike out not only against other heroes, but against the federal government as well. To aid them in this bold endeavor, he equips them with Apokoliptian Warhounds. Notes * Batman and the Joker were last seen in Detective Comics #570. * Darkseid and the Phantom Stranger appear next in Superman (Volume 2) #3 (Chapter 17 of the Legends crossover event). * Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) last appeared in Blue Beetle #9. He appears next in Blue Beetle #10. * DeSaad goes to Skataris to plague the Warlord in Warlord (Volume 1) #114. * 1st and last appearances of Joe and Andy, two Star City police officers (Andy dies in this issue). * 1st and last appearance of Fungus Soufflé – a Joker groupie. * 1st and last appearance of Ms. Magnificent and her henchmen. Trivia *This comic book features advertisements for the following products: :—M&M chocolate candy :—Cap'n Crunch Cereal :—DC Comics – Wonder Woman comic book series debut :—Laser Tag home video game system :—DC Comics – Legends crossover comic books: Justice League of America #259, Blue Beetle #9, and Firestorm #56 :—DC Comics – 1985 Eagle Awards :—DC Comics – Batman: The Dark Knight Returns limited series :—AMT Loco Motion toy trucks Recommended Readings * Blue Beetle (Volume 1) #9 * Firestorm (Volume 2) #56 * Justice League of America (Volume 1) #259 * Superman (Volume 2) #3 Related Articles *Hunger Dogs *Nabu *Skataris *Suicide Squad *Superman *Task Force X *Warhounds *Warlord External Links * Legends article at Wikipedia * Legends #4 entry at the Grand Comics Database References * Legends #4 entry at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe ---- Category:Comics Category:1987 Category:1987, February